nnjwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
NNJ Wrestling Wikia:About
This page is about the E-Federation that is NNJ Wrestling. To learn about NNJ Wrestling's lore, click here. '' ''To learn more, visit the pages of Raw, Smackdown and NXT. About NNJ Wrestling is an imitation/original (technically NNJ Wrestling falls into a few other E-Fed categories, but these two are the most prevalent) E-Federation that was created by Captain Ned Edgewalker, Jim Logan and Nults McKagan on November 4th, 2015. The trio previously ran the Hardcore Championship Wrestling wiki which was created by Jim in 2010, which in it of itself was an imitation/original E-Fed. After ending all HCW storylines permanently as of their WrestleMania 31 event in March 2015, Ned, Nults and Jim decided they wanted to start up writing wrestling shows again. The three decided that the HCW wiki was too cluttered to be reused and agreed that a new wiki would be the best course to continue. The three began coming up with a name for the new wiki when Ned suggested a simple acronym containing all three of their first names: Ned, Nults & Jim. Nults and Jim agreed and the wiki was created as NNJ Wrestling. NNJ officially began with the inaugural draft on November 4th, 2015. The early history of NNJ Wrestling itself is relatively un-notable on its own. Most of the early history revolves around the brands themselves. All three brands were entirely written without outside resources (such as video games or other wrestling simulators). Raw was written by Ned, Smackdown by Jim and NXT by Nults. The "original era" of NNJ Wrestling lasted from November 2015 to February 2016 when, due to a culmination of different issues, the three agreed to stop writing and, at least temporarily, close the E-Fed. In September of 2017, Ned, Nults and Jim began talking about restarting/re-opening NNJ Wrestling. When discussing the restart, there was a major point of contention between the three: how to write the shows. Ned wanted to do things the way they had during the original era (written). However, Nults and Jim wanted to try different approaches. Nults wanted to completely simulate the results and things of the sort using Universe Mode in the upcoming WWE 2k18, similar to NewLegacyInc, and Jim wanted to play his matches using Universe Mode and write promos himself. The three eventually agreed on a simple arrangement: Raw would be entirely written, Smackdown's matches would be played on WWE 2k18 and NXT would be entirely/mostly simulated using WWE 2k18. The reboot era of NNJ Wrestling officially began with the Reboot Draft. How to Participate If you would like to participate in NNJ Wrestling and have your wrestlers be sent through the storylines of Raw, Smackdown or NXT, please make a post in the "Newcomers" category in our discussions forums. *''In this post, please go over the following things:'' **If you have a preference on which brand your wrestler is assigned to (if not, either don't mention it or state that you do not have a preference), please state so. **How much creative control you would like to have over your character (this will HEAVILY '''''depend on which brand your wrestler is assigned to). **Go over the basics of your character, such as: outline your characters' personality, appearance (if you have a specific picture for your character, please upload it to imgur and link to that in the post) your characters' hometown, and any other information you would like to include. **All of these things can either be done in the first or third person, creativity is encouraged.' If you are approved and assigned to a brand, depending on the amount of creative control you are given, you may be tasked with creating your own wiki page for your wrestler. Your pages will be expected to have a fair standard of grammar, appearance, facts and more. A few good examples to follow are the pages of Seth Rollins, Shinsuke Nakamura and Jacob Cass. These requirements may be off-putting, but we are dedicated to creating a high quality, entertaining product week in and week out for you to read and for your wrestlers to go through. We are very open to tweaks and suggestions regarding your character as long as they are not overly demanding or interfere with current plans. Ned, Nults and Jim have the final say regarding every aspect of all NNJ shows that take place. After these requirements, our goal is simple. To create a fun and entertaining product that is fun to participate in and fun to read.